greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Guerre di Greyhawk
Le Guerre di Greyhawk è il nome che vene dato alla serie di conflitti che infuriarono nelle Flanaess dal 582 al 584 AC. Storia Nel 582 AC cominciarono una serie di conflitti, chiamati collettivamente le Guerre di Greyhawk. Iuz sfuggì dalla sua prigione magica sotto Castel Greyhawk nel 570 AC e ritornò alle sue terre al nord. Da cui fingendo di essere Vatun, il loro dio, ingannò i barbari del nord della Penisola Thillonriana, e gli fece attaccare la Fortezza di Stonefist. A quanto pare prese magicamente il controllo su Sevvord Barbarossa, il malvagio Signore della Fortezza, e utilizzò i Pugni (come gli Stonehold sono chiamati) per invadere Tenh nel 582 AC. Quando però Iuz impersonante Vatun cercò di spingere i barbari del nord ad attaccare Ratik, essi si rifiutarono, a causa della lunga alleanza tra queste due terre. Allora Iuz lanciò i suoi eserciti nella Società Cornuta, nelle Terre dello Scudo, nei Regni dei Banditi e anche contro Furyondy. Il Grande Regno, sotto la folle guida di Ivid V, scelse questo periodo per attaccare Nyrond e Almor. Il tumulto nel Grande Regno divenne caos completo quando le sue stesse province furono assalite e predate. Un’armata composta di giganti e umanoidi conquistò Geoff e Sterich. Dopo che il Beygraf Zoltan ebbe firmato un trattato con Iuz, Ket attaccò e conquistò Bissel. Un mezz’orco chiamato Turrosh Mak comparve nel Pomarj e guidò gli eserciti di orchi e goblin alla conquista della metà meridionale della Costa Selvaggia e di metà del Principato di Ulek. Infine la Fratellanza Scarlatta conquistò diversi stati dall’interno, aggiungendo l’Avamposto dei Principi del Mare, Idee, Onnwal e la Signoria delle Isole ai suoi territori. Per tenere le nuove terre furono utilizzati selvaggi provenienti dalle fortezze della Fratellanza nella Giungla Amedio e in Hepmonaland. Per tre anni i fuochi della guerra divamparono sulle terre. Regni furono invasi o abbattuti, mostri malvagi da altri piani furono convocati per dare battaglia e migliaia di umani e semiumani furono uccisi, feriti, o scacciati dalle loro terre. Alla fine, esausti per i combattimenti, gli stati sopravvissuti decisero di dichiarare la pace. La Città di Greyhawk non fu toccata dalla guerra e divenne il luogo per le trattative di pace. Durante l’autunno del 584 AC, il Gran Consiglio dei diplomatici si ritrovò a per firmare il Patto di Greyhawk, che avrebbe dovuto porre fine alla guerra. Insolitamente il Patto fu suggerito e presentato dalla Fratellanza Scarlatta nel suo tentativo di consolidare le conquiste di guerra. Nel giorno della firma, un piano per eliminare completamente le delegazioni fallì. Pochi minuti prima che gli ambasciatori si riunissero, una grande esplosione distrusse gran parte del Municipio. Cominciò una spietata battaglia di magia, che seminò rovina e distruzione attraverso la città vecchia. Quando la polvere si posò, i conestabili trovarono le vesti bruciate di due potenti membri del misterioso Circolo degli Otto – Otiluke e Tenser. Nella sorpresa generale, l’assassino di questi maghi risultò essere un altro membro dello stesso gruppo, Rary di Ket. Utilizzando informazioni riservate ottenute come confidenze, Rary non solo vaporizzò i suoi due compagni ma fece in modo che ogni clone magico di entrambi fosse distrutto, impedendo così il loro ritorno. Il perché di tutti i maghi del Circolo siano stati scelti questi è sconosciuto, sebbene è possibile che l’esplosione fosse predisposta per distruggere anche altri membri. Temendo altri disordini, i delegati si affrettarono a firmare il Patto di Greyhawk. Rary e il suo co-conspiratore Robilar, fuggirono nel Deserto Lucente a sud est della Città di Greyhawk, dove sottomisero gli indigeni locali e fondarono un loro piccolo reame. Quando venne la pace durante una settimana di Mietitore del 584 AC, il mondo era stanco della guerra. Molti sperarono che questo segnasse la fine di eserciti in marcia, campi di battaglia insanguinati e città in fiamme. Però il Patto di Greyhawk segnò la fine solo della prima parte del grande conflitto che si era esteso in ogni parte del mondo conosciuto e che aveva coinvolto tutte le persone dal più nobile dei principi al più umile dei servi. Bibliografia *David "Zeb" Cook. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Greyhawk Wars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. Disponibile Online: http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html *Dale Henson. Howl From the North. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Carl Sargent. "Campaign Journal: The Adri Forest." Dragon Magazine #208. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *-----. "Campaign Journal: The Sea Barons." Dragon Magazine #206. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *-----. The City of Skulls. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. "Fiend Knights and Dark Artifacts." Dragon Magazine #206. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *-----. Five Shall Be One. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. *-----. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. "Greyhawk Campaign Journal: Risen from the Ashes." Dragon Magazine #191. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. Iuz the Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. Ivid the Undying. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995 (non pubblicato). Disponibile online:http://www.io.com/~wmallman/ivid.html *-----. The Marklands. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. Categoria:Storia